1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair trimmers, and more particularly pertains to rotary hair trimmer specifically designed for trimming human body hair in the nose, ears, and other locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hair trimmers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a hair trimmer is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,373, which issued to E. Brown on May 7, 1968. This patent discloses a battery powered rotary shaver having a conical tapering cutting head formed by a plurality of circumferentially spaced blades. The blades have radially outwardly directed cutting edges and are covered by a generally conical shaped cap including a plurality of hair receiving slits. U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,253, which issued to A. Hoke on Aug. 18, 1970, discloses a self contained rotary hair trimming tool having a rotarY cutter head driven by a battery powered electric motor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,379, which issued to R. Williams on May 8, 1973, discloses a hair trimming device having a pair of cutting blades. One of the blades is formed as a sheath within which the other blade is contained. Perforations in the wall of the sheath blade are arranged to admit the ends of the hairs to be cut into the interior of the sheath where the second blade, which has helical cutting edges, cooperates with the sheath to effect a shearing action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,888, which issued to W. Bozsanyi on Dec. 16, 1975, discloses a hair trimmer for the nose and ears which has a conically shaped hollow open ended cutting head. A blade is fitted within the head and is rotated by a battery powered electric motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,962, which issued to H. Van Natta on June 11, 1985, discloses a hair trimmer for cutting nose and ear hair. The device includes a shielding element and a cutting element rotatably driven within the shielding element to effect a shearing action.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to hair trimmers, none of these devices disclose a hair trimmer having a generally cYlindrical cutting blade including a plurality of thin rectangular blades mounted about the periphery of each of a plurality of axially spaced disks. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a hemispherical cutting zone formed by a plurality of arcuate segment blades and the use of a generally cylindrical blade enclosing aperture cap having a hemispherical end portion. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of hair trimmers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such hair trimmers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.